An Unlikely Friend
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: Kalona catches Zoey as she returns to the school after killing the two men in the park. he convinces her not to turn herself in just yet and reveals he might have a way to help her defeat neferet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kalona sat up in the tree, something caught his attention. It was Zoey, she was running through the gates. He landed and looked at her. "Zoey?" "Kalona?" she was crying, "are you alright?" she looked at him "Kalona just leave me alone" she said, he walked over and placed an arm around her. They walked away, "you're crying," he said, "i don't want to talk about it." she said, she looked down at the seer stone. Gently Kalona took it into his hand, it felt warm like she had been clutching it in her hands. **

**Kalona looked into her eyes "tell me what is bothering you." "i killed two people ok!" he put a hand over her mouth "shush, the police are here and looking for you. Do you want them to hear you?" "i need to turn my self in." she said, Kalona stared "i do not know much about modern law but I can tell you that is not a good idea." she looked so frustrated "but-" "what about Neferet, if something happens to you, do you really think they are strong enough to take her on?" she looked up at him, Kalona had straight face. **

"**i can't just lie" she said "you have to, just for now." she looked back at the seer stone. "Kalona, is it possible, that, this thing is alive?" Kalona looked at the stone "i am not sure, may I see it?" Kalona asked, she took the stone off, "actually, I think I shouldn't keep it." she said, Kalona took it from her. "i think it gave me that power, and I don't want to use it again." she said, "i have never seen so much power and old magik is something like this. where did you get it?" "Sgiach, the vampire on the isle of sky gave it to me." "her?" Kalona asked. **

"**Kalona" the immortal looked up, Thanatos was standing there, obviously displeased. "Zoey Redbird" Zoey saw detective marx walk in. he looked at her, "what's going on Thanatos?" Kalona asked "Detective Marx would like to speak with Zoey." he looked at the fledgling. She seemed scared, "alright." Kalona said, he handed the seer stone back to her. "i will see you later Miss redbird." "ok" Kalona stood, "come, we need to speak as well." she said. **

**Kalona looked at the high priestess "you are cutting things close Kalona." she said "we should not have left her alone." "why?" she looked at him, "they are here about the murder of the two men?" "how did you know?" "she told me she killed two people on accident. Then she asked if it was possible for the seer stone to be alive." Kalona said "this cannot be good." she said "this makes no sense though," Thanatos said, Kalona, "where do you think you are going?" "to make sure she doesn't screw up." Kalona said "are you crazy?" she narrowed her eyes "no" Thanatos quickly grabbed him "we had one close in counter already. A winged immortal in Tulsa? Do you know what kind of an uproar this will cause?" Kalona sighed "fine." he looked at her "i would be more concerned with Zoey breaking down and admitting what she did. I can always leave and never be seen again. But she would be plastered in front of humans all over the world. And could even spark war." he said. "look, hopefully she listened and decided to lie for now. Go to your room or hid somewhere out of site, this is an order Kalona." Kalona nodded "fine" **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**Kalona landed besides her as she was walking "Zoey" the fledgling looked at him "what do you want Kalona?" "we were interrupted earlier, do you still want to continue talking?" he asked, she looked at him. He seemed serious about it. "i guess, can we go somewhere private?" "of coarse, do you have someplace in mind?" Kalona asked, Zoey seemed to be thinking. "Kalona, is this very important?" "yes" "so important it might be dangerous to share with my friends." Kalona stared. **

**He turned "come with me, there is something I must get." he said "ok" she was confused, what could be so important?" she asked, Kalona continued walking, Zoey followed as close as she could. They walked into the teachers dorm and she followed him up stairs and to a door "wait right here." he said "ok" she leaned against the wall as he walked in. "she waited as he rummaged through somethings. "alright" he came out and closed the door behind him. "what is that?" she asked, Kalona looked around "is your grandma at her house?" "i think" she said "would she mind us using one of the rooms for a little while?" Zoey nodded "i am sure she would be ok with it." "good, call her. I want you to tell her to purify the house before we arrive." "ok"**

**Kalona landed outside the house, he set Zoey down. She looked at him, they where alone. She walked up to the porch and knocked on the door "Grandma?" she called out for her grandmother. The door opened a few minutes later, "oh my little redbird, it is so nice yo see you again." she said and hugged her. Zoey hugged back "Kalona" the immortal bowed respectfully. "how are you Sylvia?" "i am fine Kalona" the elderly woman moved to let them in. "thanks grandma." Zoey walked in first, followed by Kalona "is everything alright Zoeybird?" she asked. **

"**no grandma, everything is not." she looked at Kalona. "would you like me to leave you both to speak?" "please." Kalona nodded and walked up the stairs, he walked around and looked for a room. He sat down on a bed and opened the scroll "i though I would never need this." he whispered.**

**Zoey sat down on the couch, "do you want me to make some tea?" "i guess grandma." she said "alright" Grandma redbird left the room. Zoey looked down at the seer stone, it still felt oddly hot. "goddess I screwed up bit time." she whispered. "Now, Zoey what is going on?" she sat down next to her granddaughter. "grandma, I killed two people." she said "what?" "it was an accident." Sylvia hugged her "oh Zoeybird" "grandma I'm scared, I'm confused and I don't know what to do." "what happened?" Zoey sat there explaining everything to her grandmother. Tears still running down her face, she told her about Kalona catching her as she was coming back and what he had said about not turning her self in. she felt so confused "i want to grandma, but Kalona is right, I don't think my friends could take Neferet down on their own." she said "oh Zoey." **

**the tea kettle went off, "i will be right back." she said "is everything going alright?" Zoey turned to look at the immortal, "i guess" he sighed "look, I am sorry for forcing you not to tell them. I know guilt affects you much more then it does me." "Kalona, I actually doubt that you can even feel guilt." she said, Kalona simply smiled "i guess that is something you would know if you where me." "oh Kalona, would you like some tea as well?" her grandma set the try down on the coffee table "no thank you." he said "are you sure?" "yes I am." Kalona said, "alright" **

**Zoey sat there sipping at the tea, it always brought back familiar memories. No matter how old she got, she never grew tired of having tea with her grandma. "it will be ok Zoeybird." Grandma redbird said. "thanks grandma, but I just don't know anymore."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kalona walked down the steps "zoey, I know you wish to spend time with your grandmother, but there is much we must talk about it?" she looked at him, "ok" she stood and Kalona turned "sorry grandma" she said "i know" she hugged her granddaughter "i will be down here waiting." she said "love you grandma" "i love you too Zoeybird."**

**Zoey followed Kalona up the steps, he looked back at her. She looked away, "are you alright?" he asked "fine, I guess it just felt better to get it all off my chest for now." she said. "i see" he turned back and opened the door to a room. She stopped, "Kalona, I don't really feel that comfortable going into a room alone with you." she said "you have my word, I will not harm you." he said "do I have your oath?" Kalona chuckled "if that is what you want." he put his fist over his heart and bowed. "you have my oath that I will not harm you." he said "then I accept." Kalona looked at her. She walked in past him, Kalona walked in and closed the door. **

**Zoey noticed something on the bed "what is that?" she asked "something that can help you and your friends." he said, she walked over, the scroll was rolled out completely. It was written in a different language. She didn't understand it one bit. She looked at him "Kalona, what does all this mean?" she asked "it is a spell or a ritual if you will. It can help you seal Neferet's powers and leave her susceptible to death for a short time." he said "how long have you had this Kalona?" "since Nyx threw me to earth." Kalona touched the old paper for himself. "Kalona, why didn't you give this to me sooner?" she asked "because, I know it can work on me as well." he said "it can make you susceptible to death?" Kalona nodded "why do you think Nyx gave it to you?" Kalona looked away, "maybe she knew what as going to unfold in the future." "that might explain why she gave it to you instead of one of the Gaia women." Kalona nodded and looked at her, "i want to teach this to you, but you must make your own oath to me." he said, "ok"**

**Kalona looked directly at her "unless I become a threat again, you will not use it on me." he said "you have my oath Kalona, I just want to stop Neferet." "thank you." Zoey looked back at the paper. She swallowed "Kalona, can you tell me more about the seer stone, seeing as last time we got interrupted." Kalona smiled "of coarse." Kalona said, she handed him the stone. "there is old magik in this stone, it's also a very powerful force. You must have accessed the powers by accident." "why would Sgiach give me something so dangerous?" Zoey asked "she must have hoped you could use it at some point. I don't think she took into account your curent state of emotions." he said "and everything I've been through." Kalona nodded "when your emotions and feelings where running high, it acted like a key. That key unlocked the magik and it came out quick and powerfully" he said "that killed the two men?" Kalona nodded.**

"**all you have to do is keep your feelings subdued for a while." Kalona said, she narrowed her eyes at him "do you know how complicated that will be for me?" "i do, I've had centuries behind me. Eventually you start to understand women." Kalona said, "that is what makes you different, your emotions can control you." Kalona said, Zoey sighed. Kalona looked back at the stone. It felt warm in his hand, like it did earlier. "here." he handed it back to her. **

**She took it and closed her eyes. She had a question for him. Something that had been bugging her for the past few hours. "Kalona, can I ask you a question?" she asked "alright, depending on the question, depends on if I will answer or not." he said "why are you deciding to help me now?" she asked, he stood and wrapped his arms around her, "because, even if you cannot believe it, I love you." he whispered, Kalona kissed her, she pushed him away "no, Kalona, I love Stark, not you." she said, Kalona backed away. She looked away, Kalona rolled up the paper with out another word.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kalona landed inside the school grounds. He set her down on the ground, "go and get some rest young priestess Kalona said. She looked back at him "but for safety reasons, do not tell your friends about the ritual. I know you hate keeping secrets from them but I do not know if you can trust all of them." Kalona said "until she is defeated, it is for the best." Kalona said "ok" Kalona turned and walked away. "be careful Zoey." he said. "you too, I guess." she whispered.**

**Zoey walked into her room, she closed the door. "Z, where have you been?" stark looked at her, she debated whether or not she should tell him she was with Kalona. But she knew he would get angry. "look, Kalona took me to go see my grandma for a little while." she said, "you where with Kalona this whole time?!" "and my grandma." she said. "nothing happened, Kalona was just there as a precaution." she said "why didn't you just ask me to take you?" "because Kalona could get me there and back with out being notice by the police." she sat down on the bed and placed the seer stone on the bed side table. **

"**oh, so I get it," he said "i'm just like Erik, you decided you would cheat on me as well." she froze, her heart pounded as she thought about what Loren had done. She closed her eyes and reached for something, anything to throw at stark. The lamp was the first thing her trembling fingers made contact with. She threw it at him "GET OUT!" she screamed, he just barely dodged it. "i said get out!" she yelled at him again. She wasn't going to deal with his bull shit, yes Kalona had kissed her, but she pushed him away. Nothing had happened, "if you're going to be a jerk, then go away." she said and pulled the covers over her head. She wanted to be alone, or more like she needed to be alone. **

**Kalona had told her she needed to control her emotions, but stark was not helping. He leaned over her and pinned her down "i am not leaving till you tell me everything that happened. I can feel that you've been up set, angry, confused, scared, everything that tells me something is wrong. And you're tell me you where with Kalona, Z what does that tell me?" she didn't move, "that tells me something happened with him." "Zoey?" Stevie Rae walked in with Rephiam. "are ya ok?" stark backed up, "Rephiam, tell your father to stay the hell away from her." he stared shocked "What has my father done?" Rephiam asked. **

**Kalona walked next to the wall, his eyes watched his surroundings. "father!" "rephiam," he looked back to see his oldest son. Kalona could tell he was angry about something. "is everything alright?" Kalona asked "father, you're going to screw everything up. You need to just stay as far away from Zoey as possible." Kalona stared down at him "Kalona" "Zoey?" the immortal saw the fledgling standing there, "are you alright?" he asked "yea," she looked at Rephiam "look, stark is just being an overly jealous ass. Kalona hasn't done anything." she said "is that what all this is about?" he asked "yea" she looked away. "listen to her Rephiam, she is tell the truth." Kalona said. **

**Rephiam sighed "sorry father" he said, "it is quite alright, I understand that you worry for the priestess and her friends." Kalona said, he looked back at Zoey and smiled. She smiled back, "rephiam can you actually leave us alone." she said "ok" he looked back at his father, almost as if he was warning him. Zoey watched him walk away, the moment he was out of ear shot Kalona spoke. "what happened?" she looked back at him. "i got back to the room and stark started questioning me. I told him you had taken me to see my grandma and he went crazy. I guess Rephiam and Stevie Rae either over heard us or were on their way because they camei n because of his yelling. Rephiam asked what was going on and stark told him that you needed to stay away from me. Rephiam started asking questions and I admitted you had kissed me and that's when he came out here looking for you." she said, Kalona stared. **

"**so that was it? Your guardian became jealous?" he asked "yes" she sat down in the grass, "Kalona, this ritual better be damn well worth what I am expecting to go through." she said "it will." Kalona said "why don't you come back to my room with me, you can get some rest with out being bothered." he said "thanks, but I don't know how well they will take the idea I went to your room alone with you." she said "if that is how you feel." he turned "i do hope you can get some rest though, getting upset and stressing out like this is not good for your health." Kalona said, "try to find some time and relax. In the long run, I am sure they will understand why you cannot tell them." Kalona walked away, "i sure hope so Kalona, I sure hope so." she whispered to herself.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Zoey sat there alone in her room, she had been studying with Kalona for over a week. She didn't really understand all of it but she was finally understanding some of it. But the guilt was starting to take over "goddess, I have never felt like this before." she whispered, "Zoey?" Kalona knocked on her door, "come in" she whispered "are you alright?" she looked up at him "no" the immortal walked over, he had the scroll in his hand. **

"**i can't shake the guilt." she said "i know, I can see it in your eyes." Kalona said, Zoey looked into his eyes, there was a noticeable amount of concern in his eyes. "i fell like it's killing me." she said, he sat down and rubbed her back, she laid her head on his shoulder. Kalona gently played with her hair, "Kalona" she whispered his name, the immortal kissed her forhead. "can I ask you something?" she asked. "sure" she bit her lip "do you ever regret anything you did?" she asked "at first I would feel regret after I didd something terrible. But after a long while, that feeling went away." he said.**

**Zoey looked up at him, his eyes looked over her. She closed here eyes and he wrapped a wing around her "how long till we can preform this ritual?" Zoey asked, Kalona reopened the scroll, "on the next full moon." he said "so two weeks?" Kalona nodded, he stood and walked around the small room. "you moved into a single dorm room, why?" she sighed "because I wanted to be alone." she said "you need your friends by you." Kalona said she sighed "i don't know." Kalona walked over again and sat back down. "they keep trying to get me to talk about what we have been doing." "i see" **

**Zoey laid back down on her bed, Kalona watched Nala jump up next to her. The cat laid on the pillow next to her head. Kalona tucked her in, Zoey felt his hands moving down her body but chose not to respond. "Zoey, would you like me to leave?" he asked "no" she said softly, "just stay here for a little while." "ok" Kalona grabbed the chair from the desk and sat down next to her bed. The cat watched him carefully, he sighed. He didn't really enjoy cats like the goddess or her children. To him, cats were more obnoxious then cute. **

**Kalona leaned back and closed his eyes, "Kalona, are you going to sleep?" she asked, "no, to be honest, I don't need sleep." "you don't?" the fledgling propped herself up "no" Zoey was curious now "what about food and water?" she asked "it's the same, I can survive pretty well with out it. I just enjoy it as a simple pleasure on occasion." he said "do you even need to breath?" she asked "not at all, it is almost impossible to kill me." "almost?" she asked "yes, almost" Kalona looked down at her, he reached over. He could see sorrow in her eyes "what is wrong?" he asked "i don't want to talk about it." she said "is it something stark has done?" he asked "Kalona, please" she whispered, gently his wing lay over her, she looked up. The feathers where soft and comforting "it is something he has done." she nodded, she closed her eyes and Kalona saw tears running down her face.**

"**i think he is cheating on me." she whispered "Kalona!" there was a loud knock on the door. The immortal hid the scroll in the bedside table, "tell no one this is here." he said "ok" the door opened, Darius walked in and looked at them. "what is going on?" Zoey sat up "Stark told us he was attacking you and that he couldn't get into the room." he said, Kalona looked at Zoey "that's crazy, Kalona has been here for the past hour or so, but he hasn't attacked me. I haven't even heard from stark." she said, Darius looked at the immortal. **

**Kalona looked at the warrior, "i have done nothing wrong at this point in time." Kalona said, Zoey stood "i should probably leave then." Kalona stood and leaned in. "Aduce cartea inapoi la camera mea intr-o ora." he whispered into her ear. She didn't know why but she understood it. "Bine" the word left her mouth with out her even really thinking about it. Kalona turned and left them behind, she sat there in silence. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**there was a knock at the door, Kalona stood and answered it "hey." Zoey said, "come in, did you bring the scroll?" she nodded and gently pulled it from her purse. "thank you." he took it from her, Zoey closed the door and looked at him "Kalona, what language was that, when you spoke earlier?" she asked "Romanian" he said "how did I know it?" she asked "i do not know the answer to that." he said with a smile. Kalona sat down on his couch "have you talked with James yet?" she knew he meant stark, but Kalona probably preferred to call him by his first name.**

"**no" she sat next to him, Kalona looked at her. Zoey saw him bite his lip, "are you ok?" she asked "i am fine." she looked into his eyes, she could see there was lust burning in them. She felt nervous, the immortal stood and walked across the room. He leaned against the wall, "Kalona, I have a question for you?" she asked "what is it?" "what do you want from helping me?" she asked "you always want something in return for what you do." Kalona stared "consider this an act of friendship." he said, she stared. Friendship? Kalona wasn't really know to be 'friendly' amongst her and her friends. "you're not really a '_friendly' _person. So why the sudden change?" she asked him. **

**Kalona didn't speak, his amber eyes scanned her. The fledgling priestess stood and walked over to him, the immortal stared into her eyes. "Zoey" he said her name "are you alright?" she asked, Kalona looked down at her. The immortal took her hand and pulled her to him. Her eyes where widdened with fear, "Kalona, wait" she said, the immortal leaned in and kissed her. "Kalona," she pushed back "please don't," she looked away from him, Kalona sighed. "sorry" he said simply. His eyes closed, his wings wrapped around them. Zoey touched the soft feathers, Kalona was quiet. For the first time something felt weird about him. This wasn't the Kalona she had come to know.**

**He let her go and walked into his bed room, the door shut leaving her standing there alone. She laid on the couch, she didn't feel like going back to her room to face stark or her friends at that moment. She closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. It wasn't long before she felt a blanket being placed over her. She looked up and saw Kalona walking back to his room. She closed her eyes again, the immortal turned to look back at her. His eyes caught a glimpse of her open eyes before they fell again. "sleep well" he whispered. **


	7. Chapter 7(the copout) X3

**Chapter 7**

**Zoey stood there packing the candles and herbs into the small backpack. Everything Kalona said she would need, the ritual was tonight, after this, everything would finally be over. She felt releaved and nervous at the same time. "Zoey" she turned her head "Stark." he was standing in the door way. "alright, I am sick of this! Why the hell are you hanging out with Kalona? Why are you being so fucking secretive?!" he yelled, Zoey looked down, "i guess it wouldn't hurt to say anything." she whispered. Stark looked at her "what is it?" he asked.**

**she sighed and looked directly at him, "look, Kalona has been teaching me a ritual that will help us defeat Neferet. He says I have to do this tonight, after I do this it will all be over." Zoey said "is that why you have been around Kalona so much?" "yes, he's been helping us." "why didn't you just say something?" he asked "because, Kalona was worried that somehow Neferet might find out." she said "so you're going with Kalona now?" "yes, we're going to do the ritual at my grandma's farm." she said "can I come with you?" he asked, Zoey stared at him. "no, I don't want to put you in danger." she said, the fledgling turned and swiftly left the room. **

**Kalona watched her come out of the dorms "are you ready to go?" she nodded "yes I am" Kalona smiled "then let us get going." he said and picked her up in his arms. They took off into the sky, she looked back and saw Stark standing there watching them. She looked back at the immortal, her arms where around his neck. Kalona didn't speak for a while, they just watched the darkening sky. "Kalona, will you be with me in the circle?" she asked "no, I will be waiting far enough away to where I will not be seen. Remember, the ritual effects me as much as it does her." she nodded.**

**Kalona helped her set everything up, he watched as she drew deep breaths to calm her mind. "calm down little redbird." he said with a gentle voice, "you are strong, draw on the power of the goddess. She will guide you and empower you." she smiled "thanks" he hugged her, it was more like a friendly hug this time, though she could sense he still wanted her as more. She looked away, "thanks Kalona" she said "you're welcome." he whispered. Kalona reached into his pocked and pulled out a folded piece of paper "chant this, it will draw her here." Kalona said, she nodded and smiled.**

**Zoey sat there alone in the circle, she was chanting the words over and over "invoco te malignum. Ad circulum, exaudi vocem meam. Ut loquamini mihi donec impleatur hic." she kept her eyes closed, "Zoey Redbird," she looked up, Detective Marx walked closer "please, do not interupt Detective." she said "i wish to talk to you." he said "can it wait?" she asked and looked around, she could feel the presence of the darkness looming "go inside, when I am finished out here, I will talk to you." she said, she began chanting again, the detective turned and started to walk away. **

"**Zoey, oh dear little Zoeybird." the voice sent chills down her spine. She looked up, Neferet was walking towards the circle. "should you not be preparing for the ritual?" she asked with a dark grin. Praying to that pitiful goddess." she stopped outside the circle, Zoey held her breath. Waiting, hoping that it would work. that's when Zoey saw her smile "do you really think I am that foolish to fall for your trap?" she laughed, "how?" she watched the high priestess walk around the circle. **

**Zoey tremembled "you know what the saddest part of this is?" she said "the man who betrayed you said he loved you so many times. "Kalona?" she tremembled, her mind started to wonder, would the ritual even work? The fallen high priestess laughed "oh how I wish that was the truth." she said, it wasn't Kalona. She felt relieve but at the same time confused "oh goddess, it can't be." she whispered "you know don't you?" her grip on the purple candle lossened, Neferet looked at her. "how does it feel?" she asked, "to know that the man you loved betray you?" **

**Kalona gritted his teeth "Nunc, obsecro te pro me et pullum fluere." he whispered. Everything seemed to stop around him, he looked back at Zoey, she was standing there, tears running down her face. Quickly he rushed over "how did he know Zoey?" she looked up at the immortal "i told him right before we left. I didn't know, and I didn't think it would hurt anything." she looked around, "what did you do?" "time is paused for a short time, when we are done, I will go back and unpause it." he said, Zoey looked at Neferet "what if, we cheated a little?" the immortal raised his eye brow. She looked at the fallen high priestess, frozen in time with everything else. "do you mean, placing her in the circle?" Kalona asked.**

**She whipped her eyes "i just want to stop it Kalona." he bit his lip, would it work? He looked up to the moon, "let us see" he said, Zoey clutched the candle tightly, preparing to speak the words of the ritual. Kalona pushed her in, he stepped back, "Tempus ad resumere normalis fluunt commodo!" they watched the world start again, Zoey was quick to speak. "Fili tenebrosum te veniat tempus vestro sigillo ad lumen mortalitastis! Luna sub nocte venit Finis! Vincola mittere lumen corpus et anima ad ligaveris infernus! V MENE HE MESICA! STE TERAZ UZAVERTE` DO SMRTELNOST! SMRT VAM BUDU VIST DNES!" Kalona drew his sword. The immortal waited silently, the high priestess fell to her knees, Kalona felt the same pain. He screamed out as well, Zoey trembled. She saw the sword laying there on the ground. With out thinking she grabbed it and lifted it up above her head. Swiftly she cut the head from the vampire in front of her. She breathed heavily and looked back at Kalona. "oh goddess, are you alright?" she asked, he looked at her. "i stood to close." he whispered "i'm so sorry." she said "no, not it's ok." Kalona said swiftly "it's not your fault" he stood "in twenty four hours, the spell will were off." he smiled "i just need to stay out of trouble." he stood. **

**He looked back at the high priestess laying there on the ground. He sighed "it seems this is all over" Kalona said "KALONA!" they both turned their heads, a man was standing there, his gold wings glowed in the moon light. Zoey saw he was holding a glowing orb in his hands. He walked closer to the two, the orb almost seemed firelike. He stared Kalona down before throwing it to the ground, a trail of fire blazed over the earth before engulfing Kalona in flames. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Zoey screamed out in terror "KALONA!" she screamed his name. The flames circled high into the sky, her heart pounded, she never wanted this. She never wanted to see him die, "oh goddess!" Thanatos was standing on the back porch "Zoey!" she called out the fledglings name "what has happened here?" Zoey didn't respond, her body was frozen there in shock. "Z!" Stark ran over to her, he grabbed her by the shoulders "are you ok?" she looked at him. "traitor" she whispered "Z?" "don't touch me!" she pushed him back. "i know it was you, I know that you told her. That you betrayed me!" she screamed at him.**

"**Zoey!" Thanatos ran towards them, "Zoey where is Kalona?" the trembling fledgling looked at the fire. Tears filled her eyes "Z?" "i said don't touch me!" her heart raced trying to figure out what to do. Kalona had been bound to mortality at that moment. There was no way he could survive "you do not mean that..." the high priestess looked at the towering flames as they started to die down. **

**Zoey watched waiting to see Kalona's skeleton or something like it. Her eyes widened "Kalona?" the immortal was on his hands and knees, his wings draped down, but instead of being black, they where white. He looked up and stared, Zoey knelt down in front of him. "Kalona!" a male voice boomed, the other winged man was standing there "take this as a message from Nyx." he said "a message? Brother you set me on fire!" Kalona snapped "yes, this is her way of forgiving you." he said, Zoey helped Kalona stand. He looked at her, "are you alright?" he asked "i was so worried" she hugged him, Kalona smiled down at her. **

**He moved his wings to comfort her, that's when he noticed the change for himself. Kalona looked at Thanatos "what has happened here?" "we defeated Neferet." she said with a proud smile. But then her eyes traveled back to stark. "and learned that he betrayed us." Zoey said, Kalona looked at her, he could see how angry she was. He looked at the archer, and then at Thanatos. "Kalona, take Stark back to the house of night, but do not kill him." she said, the immortal simply nodded. He grabbed stark and threw him over his shoulder "shall I lock him up somewhere?" "yes, and make sure you take away his bow and arrows." she simply waved him off. The immortal took off into the sky.**

**Zoey walked with Thanatos back to the house. Detective marx looked at her. She bit her lip, "i actually have a confession to make." she said "a confession miss redbird?" she nodded, Thanatos looked at her. "Zoey, are you alright?" "no, this is something I have to say." she took in a deep breath, thankful that the immortal was gone. "i killed those two men in the park." she said "what?" her grandmother sat there shocked "i lied that night because I was worried and scared about what might happen. I didn't want my friends to face Neferet on their own." "is this what all this has been about? Your ex-head master, those strange creatures? Those men with the wings and that phrase you where speaking when I arrived?" Zoey nodded "we kept all this hidden so we wouldn't frighten the humans."**

**Zoey took in another deep breath, "it was the only way to stop her." Zoey said and looked at her grandma "i'm so sorry." she said, the old woman stood and hugged her granddaughter "it is all ok my little Zoeybird." she said lovingly. "i don't know exactly what to say," the detective said, his eyes looked back at the high priestess. Zoey stood there waiting to be arrested for what she had done. Instead he simply sighed, "i do not want to arrest someone who might have just become a hero. I don't know everything that has happened between closed doors with all of you and the last thing this case would need was a surprise coming from your people." he said, Zoey looked away. "as far as the city can be concerned, this case will remain cold." Zoey opened her mouth to speak. "besides, how could we convict her?" he chuckled "no sensible jury would convict on a simple confession including Magic and witch craft as the murder weapon." he said "it's the twenty first century," Thanatos said "lets keep that night and tonight a secret from everyone, to have a chance for humans and vampires to coexist." Zoey nodded. Coexist... right now, peace sounded just perfect. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Zoey and Thanatos walked into the office, Kalona was leaning against the desk with a book in his hands. "where is stark?" Zoey asked, Kalona simplely spun the office chair around. Stark was sitting there bound and gaged. "he would not shut up." he said "so you tied him up and gagged him?" Zoey asked "yes, at first I considered simply ripping his tong out, then I decided that would not have gone over well with either of you." he said with a smile. The immortal looked at Zoey "are you alright?" he asked "yea, I am" Kalona walked over, his white wings looked brilliant and lovely. Zoey walked over and took the gag off him "why did you do this?" she asked. Stark said nothing "i loved you, why?" Kalona saw tears running down her face. "she gave me another chance Z, I owed her." she felt her heart break even more. "maybe, but you never had to listen to her. You had your own choices, your own free will and you chose to become her servant."**

**Kalona watched in silence, Zoey was clearly in pain. So much had happened to the young fledgling in the past few months. Kalona was gentle to place a hand on her shoulder. "Stark, you swore your self to protect her, to give your own life for her." Thanatos said "you gave not only a warrior's oath, but you swore your self as her guardian. For us, both are crimes with only one punishment." she said "Thanatos, let me make on request on behalf of Zoey." Kalona said "what is it?" "break their connection through the imprint first. Zoey has dealt with enough pain." Kalona looked at the fledgling. "alright, the high priestess looked at Zoey. **

**She rubbed her arms, Kalona could tell this was upsetting her. Gently he placed an arm around her "come, why don't you get some rest." Kalona said "ok" they silently walked up to his room, he walked her into the bed room. She laid down under the covers and he tucked her in. she looked up and saw kindness in those amber eyes. Kalona walked out and returned a few minutes later with a knife. He cut his wrist and presented it to her. She stared "Kalona..." "please, it is for your own good right now." he said. His blood smelled so tantalizing. She wanted to take it, Kalona sat down and she took his wrist. Silently her lips curled around the cut. Kalona let out a short moan, Zoey felt the imprint with stark shatter. **

**Kalona wrapped his other arm around her and held her close. She continued to drink "take as much as you like," he said, she pulled back. "wont it hurt you?" Kalona thought about it. Even if Nyx had forgiven him, could the spell still be in effect? Kalona nodded "maybe" he pulled his wrist away and she rolled over. "sleep well Zoey." "thanks" she said. Kalona turned, he could feel her eyes on him. The immortal silently closed the bed room door, he walked over and sat down on the couch. Everything was silent, he looked around his room. Thoughts passed through his head, he moved his wings to look at them. **

"**i am forgiven?" he whispered, the immortal looked up at the ceiling, expecting some sort of answer. A small rumble of thunder came from the distance. The only warning of the storms heading in. Kalona sighed, "Kalona" the goddess sat down next to him "did you really come all this way to talk to me?" he asked with curiosity. She smiled "somewhat" she said and took his head in her hands. Another rumble of thunder sounded off, "you forgave me?" "you showed you wanted it." the goddess said, Kalona laid his head down on her lap and she ran her hands through his hair. Kalona looked up at her dark eyes, she had done this many times before in his past. **

**One of her hands gently touched one of his wings, "it was so long ago that I saw you like this." she said "why did you not just kill me then?" he asked "why send me to earth?" she sighed "you had a lesson to learn Kalona, Killing you would have taught you nothing." she said "i broke my oath to you. Just like-" "just like stark." Nyx looked at Zoey standing in the door way. Kalona sat up "are you alright?" he asked "no" she shook her head with the answer. The immortal stood "what is wrong?" "did Thanatos, have stark executed?" her voice was trembling. **

**Kalona stood and walked over to her, she looked up at the immortal. His eyes full of concern for her. "Kalona, please answer me." she begged, "yes, that was more then likely her intent." the immortal saw more tears form in her eyes. Kalona led her over to the couch and she sat down, Nyx was gentle to wrap the fledgling in a hug. Kalona watched the goddess care for her like a mother "my child, I am sorry for all that has happened to you." she said with a gentle tone, the woman pushed strands of hair from her face and whipped her tears away. The goddess looked back at the immortal, "Kalona, can you please leave us to talk alone." silently he nodded. Kalona left the small apartment and the door shut behind him. Nyx sat there in silence for just a few minutes just to be safe.**

"**what is it?" Zoey asked "Kalona does truly care for you now. Do you realize that?" she asked "i guess, he's been fairly nice lately, I thought he was just trying to suck up to me to win me over." she said "well, that is part of it, but he does truly care for you and wants you to be safe." Zoey closed her eyes "where do I go from here?" she asked "anywhere you wish, the fight is over for you and your friends." "my friends! I forgot to explain it all to them!" she practically yelled and stood "they must be so angry with me, I've hidden so much from them." she stood, the goddess watched her as she rushed out the door. A smile crossed her face when she saw Kalona standing there watching after her. "is she alright?" he asked, the goddess stood and walked over to him "she has gone to give her friends, and your son a full explanation." she said. "i see." **

**she looked at the immortal "Kalona, I want to be honest with you. This is a chance to return to my realm with me." she said, "to come home?" Kalona remembered his home, his life before he fell. It was always there, either haunting him or comforting him. "i don't know what to say, in the past there was always the dream of coming home, to you and to Erebus." he spoke his brothers name with the slightest hint of hate and anger. But even so, Erebus was still his brother, his family and his flesh and blood. Kalona stood there he felt conflicted "i want to stay because of Zoey and my sons, but I also have always wanted to come back." he said. Nyx placed a hand on his shoulder, "i will not force your choice Kalona." she said, " let me speak with Zoey before I make a decision." the goddess nodded "alright, I will be waiting here for you."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Kalona walked through the halls trying to find Zoey. He looked around, the school was maze like and she could be anywhere. Kalona stopped one of the students, "have you see where Zoey Redbird went?" "yea, she was heading in the direction of the girls dorm with her friends." he said "thank you." Kalona continued on his way and continued looking for any sign. Silently he opened the door and walked inside. Multiple heads turned to look at him, but they meant nothing in his mind. He bounded up the steps to the second floor where her room was. **

**Kalona stopped outside, he heard voices talking "why didn't you tell us about everything?" Kalona heard a young male voice speak "because, Kalona was worried Neferet found out. I told stark and it turned out he was working for Neferet. And I guess he was right to worry." Kalona knocked on the door, "Zoey, I would like to speak with you." he said, the door opened "hey" she said, "can we talk in private?" she nodded "sure, I will be right back guys." she said, Kalona and Zoey both started walking outside in silence. She couldn't help but to wonder what he needed to talk about. **

**They stood there in the courtyard "so what is it Kalona?" "please do not take this question the wrong way, but I would like to know." he took in a deep breath. Zoey stared confused at him, "i want to know if at any point in the future if there is the possibility we could be something more?" Zoey knew what me meant, but it was a weird question, exponentially coming from him. "what has brought this up?" she asked "Nyx offered me the chance to return to her realm Zoey. But I want to know, could it be possible for you to love me in the future?" Kalona asked "my answer dictates whether you stay or go doesn't it?" Kalona looked away "yes" she stared.**

"**i don't want you to leave Kalona, but I cannot guarantee I will love you." she said "i see," Kalona looked away "look, I think I could give it a try for you. But Nyx's realm was your home after all, if you want to go back, then go." she said, Kalona bit his lip "there lies the issue, when I was in her realm, I become restless and jealous of my brother. I felt alone watching them." he admitted , **alone... Kalona had felt alone **the words echoed in Zoey's head. She felt so bad for him. Kalona had changed for the better, just like she wanted but she didn't want to keep him here. His wings moved restlessly, she could tell deep down he was anxious for an answer. "Kalona," she placed a hand on his shoulder. The immortal stared at her, she smiled and wrapped her arms around Kalona. "tell Nyx you will stay for a while. If I die then you will come back." she said "but, I don't want anything right now, lets just be friends for a while." she said, Kalona nodded "of coarse, for you anything." he said. **


	11. Chapter 11 (the end)

**Chapter 11**

_**(7 years later)**_

**Zoey stood there in front of the mirror, she spun admiring herself in the long white gown. Her grandmother stood behind her fixing the veil. "you look beautiful Zoeybird." she said, Zoey smiled "thanks grandma." she turned and hugged her, her grandmother smoothed out her makeup, "Zoey?" there was a knock at the door, "who is it?" she asked "it's me, Stevie rae" her best friend said, Sylvia opened the door allowing the red vampire in. she rushed over and hugged her best friend, "you look so beautiful Z" she said.**

**Kalona sighed and looked at himself in the mirrior. The tux was uncomfortable, "father?" Kalona turned to look at his oldest son. He smiled, Rephiam stood there in his own tux, "have you seen Zoey?" Kalona asked, his son nodded "does she look beautiful?" Kalona asked "yea" he said, Kalona looked back at his own reflection "the ceromony will start soon, we should get to the temple." Kalona said, Rephiam nodded "right." he said. **

**Zoey walked with her friends and grandmother. The veil was over her face, hiding her blushed face, she was nervous. Kalona watched the doors to the temple open, he stood there in front of the statue, a high priestess stood there with a smile. Gentle music played, it wasn't the traditional wedding march that would be expected. It was different, a calm slow song that allowed the brides maids and groms men to walk in, Rephiam came to stand next to his father. Kalona watched and waited, Zoey walked down the isle of vampires and students, the veil covered her face, Kalona felt nervous but happy and wanting to continue. Kalona smiled, he mouthed the words **_'I love you' _**to her, he couldn't tell if she responded but he waited. She was in front of him, it wasn't long till they had said their vows. Kalona dipped her and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck "i love you." he said aloud.**

**She giggled "i love you too." Kalona smiled down at her. There was cheering from her friends, "Kalona my love, I think we should head off to the party." she said, Kalona chuckled and kissed her again "of coarse." Kalona said he wrapped his arm around her and they started walking out. Zoey felt a wing around her, she looked up at the winged immortal. A smile was plastered onto his beautiful face. She leaned against him, "now and for ever, we will be one." **


End file.
